User blog:Planterobloon/Character stats
Do youmlike Dungeons and Dragons 3.5? Do you like Wikia? This aims to fuse both. I'll be posting stats as I discover them here. Please note that for an ability, 10 is average. My ruleset is that of d20srd.org. IPs: This stat block represents the IP adresses that wander around all of Wikia. These do not represent specific IPs. Strength (Str), Dexterity (Dex), Constitution (Con), Intelligence (Int), Wisdom (Wis), Charisma (Cha): 9-11, although usually 10s all around. Classes: Commoner 1-11 (with 3-6 being normal), although experienced ones may take a level in a PC class. An IP can use an editing blade. An IP is not skilled with other weapons, any armor, or any shields. An IP has Profession (Wikian) at rank 2 (+2 bonus). An IP has any alignment, although it is usually good. Meta07: One of the most active of users. Meta is a powerful being and worships NinjaKiwi for special powers Although an administrator, Meta does not isolate himself from other users, and is actually allies with me and ItsBloonTasty. Str: 13 (+1). Dex: 12 (+1). Con: 13 (+1). Int: 14 (+2). Wis: 19 (+4, Meta draws his/her spellcasting using a high Wisdom score). Cha: 14 (+2). Classes: Cleric 13 (Meta can cast a great deal of divine spells from the cleric spell list. However, Meta cannot cast 8th and 9th level spells. Meta also has automatic spells from the Creation and Good domains). Meta can wear any type of armor. Meta can also use things like edit bows, wikispears, etc. in addition to spellcasting. Meta has Heal 8 (+12), Diplomacy 5 (+7), Knowledge (Bloons Conception Wiki) 10 (+12) and Profession (Wikian) 5 (+9) as his/her skills. Please suggest more in the comments below. Meta is Neutral Good. CyberGuy23: Our mysterious founder. He/she draws power from this place; outside, he/she is not much more powerful than I, but here, he is master of all he surveys. Use the values before the slash for when Cyber is outside this wiki, and the values after the slash for when he is inside the wiki. Str: 12/14 (+1/+2), Dex: 12/14 (+1/+2), Con: 12/14 (+1/+2), Int: 12/14 (+1/+2. If Cyber is a wizard, than the values are 16/22). Wis: 12/14 (+1/+2, if Cyber is a paladin or ranger, than the scores are 13/16, and if he is a cleric or druid, the values are 16/22). Cha: 12/14 (See Int and Wis, but the scores are higher if he is a sorcerer). Classes: ??? 11/18 (The only thing I really know about him is what I said in the descriptive text and that Meta calls him "Master". The above values are benchmarks only). Skills: Profession (Wikian) 9/13 (+add his wisdom bonus to 9/13), Knowledge (Bloons Conception wiki) 13 (+add his intelligence bonus to 13), plus several more skills. Cyber is Lawful Good until disproven. 99/182: The two flame warrers. The 99 and 182 conflict was enough to attract far mightier users (AKA me, Meta, Tatemporary Aaron, and (back before he was banished) Wackycreeper) but the fact that they aren't PCs made them almost impossible to find when they weren't attacking each other. These stats are for each of them. Str, Dex, Con: 10 (+0). Int: 11 (+0), Wis 10: (99's value), 9 (182's value) (+0/-1). Cha 8 (-1). Classes: Commoner 14 (Please note that Commoner is a very weak class. This is only about as good as one or two levels in a PC class.) Their alignment is Chaotic Neutral. They have Knowledge (flame warring) 8 (+8). They are otherwise like the other IPs. TATemporary Aaron: A Bard known for singing lore from the GLB. The sheer overpoweredness translates into boosts for his friends. He can also cast arcane spells, but not to the extent of a wizard or sorcerer. Str, Con: 11 (+0), Dex, Int, Wis: 12 (+1), Cha: 15 (+2, draws some power from charisma). Classes: Bard 6 (When T. A. sings about the blimp lore, he can create a variety of boosts for himself and others. He can also cast 1st and 2nd level spells). Skills: Knowledge (overpoweredness): 7 (+8), Perform 10 (+12). Again, he needs more skills. T. A. is Neutral Good. ItsBloonTasty: ItsBloonTasty is a paladin, upholding the good of Wikia. He can cast an array of weak spells, as well as having powers related to good. Str: 14 (+2), Con: 12 (+1), Dex: 13 (+1), Int, Wis, Cha: 13 (+1) Classes: Paladin 10 (ItsBloonTasty is Lawful Good. So Lawful Good that his class revolves around destroying evil. Note that Smite Evil is instead Smite Vandal.) Skills: I'll get to those later. Category:Blog posts